User talk:Cobweb
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingdom Hearts Fan Fic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Degenerator316 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 1. I'm sorry for everything that has happened on Fantendo. When I get pissed, I tend to start taking jabs. 2. I've said before that if I was to visit you, I would try to be as non-violent as possible. Do you like, miss that every time I say that? I'll say it again, I don't have any plans on being violent. 3. If we can talk like intelligent people, we might come to an agreement. But, if we keep taking cheap shots at each other, we won't be able to. So let's be intelligent and nice, please? I wasn't talking about you when I mentioned Mitch, or Andy for that matter. And keep your head dude. Also, you did do that, whether you meant to or not. But I know what I saw and I know who. I would show up at your house, if I thought it would help anything. But I hope we can work it out here. I was hoping that we just let bygones be bygones, I can come back, we can be on better terms. This way, nothing stupid has to happen. I know you don't believe anything I say or even pretend to, and that's fine. But, if I was to show up at your house, I know it wouldn't end well. I'm just saying, we should let bygones be bygones. If you really are more mature than me, you would let it happen. 1. Come on dude. I'm being reasonable, but when you make wisecracks like that, you're begging for shit to go down. Let's stay reasonable. 2. I'm getting proper help, and everyone who knows me in real life has said I've improved. But that's cause they gave me a second chance. I'm not the same as I used to be. I'm not being a threat, basically what I'm trying to ask through all of this is: Would you say any of this to my face, when we're within arms reach of each other? I think not. Look at all the remarks you've made towards me and ask yourself "If someone said any of this to my face how would I react?" Also, I only need a chance to show you how much I've changed. If we're both mature about this, this can work. Okay, I apologize for that. I've been provoked. But it's still no excuse. I should have watched what I said. I can ask you to do the same though. I can show you how much I've changed. It's not going to be easy, but a chance will be necessary. I'm going to try to be mature about this. What good would it do anyways? Besides, if I was going to do that, I'd have gone through with it by now.